Iron Lung
"Bust a gut!" - Iron Lung's official catchphrase. Iron lung is a Tech Creator Skylanders that uses his voice to attack. Biography Iron Lung used to be the trash compacter, he always had to pick up the trash, and compact it. One day garbage came flying out of nowhere leading to the woods, and there he found Kaos, littering and polluting. Iron Lung then let off a vicious holler that blasted Kaos out of the forest, flying out into his castle. He then received info from Eon that he would agree to let him join the Skylanders due to his powers and his dislike for Kaos. Moveset Holler: Press the primary button to let off a ear-busting holler. Compact Inhale: Press and hold to suck in enemies into your mouth, which causes multiple damage to them and you can trap up to three enemies in your mouth. Press the secondary button to spit them out. Energy Blast: Press the third button to blast a ball of energy from your mouth. Upgrades Energy Twisted: Now you shoot smaller energy balls from your palms. Inside voices: Press and hold the primary button then press the secondary button to cause yourself to explode and blast scraps everywhere and then quickly come back together. Scrap mouth: Rapidly press the secondary button to rapidly spit out scraps of metal. Blabber Mouth: Press and hold the primary button to keep yelling. Scream for the team (Yelling) Widened voice: Yelling radius is increased. Shriek voice: When you yell it makes enemies panicky leaving them helpless. Opera voice: Keep holding the primary button long enough to starts singing in an opera fashion damaging all around you doing even more damage, and glass cups begging exploding around you doing even more damage. Energy Packed (Energy balls and compact inhale) Thick gases: Energy balls drag enemies they touch. Energy beam: Hold the third button to let off an energy laser. Energy packed: Press and hold the secondary button then press the third button to eat an energy ball, which makes you glow green which damages nearby enemies, makes you faster, and ends with an explosion. Soulgem and WowPow Soulgem: Bigger Compact:7 Bow you can trap up to five enemies in you r mouth that does 7extra damage. WowPow: Sticky Scraps: Scraps stick to enemies and does more damage. Creator Powers Clean: When near a dump or a filthy area, press the action button to begin the cleaning mini game. In the first round, you start inhaling and compacting trash while trying to avoid bombs, in the second round, you need to suck up filthy water, and pour it in the cleaning pipes, careful, don't suck up clean water, and avoid overflowing the pipes. Music: When near a dance floor, press the action button to begin the music minigame. You have to use the secondary button to fill up the speakers. Once you start the speakers, holler as many times as you can to get the music running. Category:Skylanders Multiverse Category:Skylander Multiverse Category:Tech Category:Air Category:Skylanders Category:Creator Skylanders Category:Robot